Forever we are
by GeorgiaW97
Summary: My first fanfiction...   I know this type of story has been done before but this is mine. Shane is getting ready to propose to Claire but there's a huge bang.What was it? whys claire passed out on the floor?
1. Chapter 1

**Right this is my first story if u don't like it tell me, if u do like it tell me.**

"Right u ready for this" asked the most gothic girl in the whole of Morganville, Eve.

"I think so but what if I get rejected I don't think I could handle that," said Shane nervously sitting in the kitchen at the Glass house.

"Like shed say no to u Shane…" the front door slammed shut at that moment.

Shane stopped moving; Eve even thought he stopped breathing. "Relax I think it just Michael" Eve said checking the clock "yep it is" as Michael the hottest blond vampire walks in, going straight to Eve and kissing her that went on for a while until he noticed Shane was there

"God Shane u look paler than me (the vampire) what's up and before u say nothing there is because u would have made a remark about the kissing."

He didn't say a thing.

Michael looked at Eve for some help she simply shrugged ad said "he's asking her the question to night so you're taking me out to dinner" she said laughing.

Michael went over to Shane a mock punched him in the arm he still didn't move, and that was odd Shane would have normally punched him back.

Eve even let out a gasp "I think he's in shock, he got a fright when u walked in thinking it was Claire and hasn't moved since. How about we get some water and chuck it on him, that might help?"

"Eve, that's not helping.

"I was just saying it might…"just then the front door slammed shut and they all heard someone crying.

That broke Shane out of his trance and they all looked at one and other then quickly rush to see what was wrong.

It didn't take more than 2 seconds for Shane to be there and he was faster than Michael, the vampire. When they were all standing in the hall way they saw a girl curled up in a ball shaking with cuts and bruises. Wearing a shredded white top and muddy jeans. Her arms had burns on them and when she looked up at them she got up and tried to run to the stairs she got up and made about 5 steps with a limp then she past out.

**So what do u think?**

**Should I carry on or not just tell me please thanks?**

**xoxoxoxoxox **


	2. Who did this?

**Right here's the next chapter.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

"Claire" Shane screamed as he held her limp body in his arms.

Eve was just standing there her mouth hanging open, staring. Michaels vampire reflexes kick in he ran straight to the phone then started speaking in a rush tone. Shane wasn't listening his hole mind was accompanied with Claire looking her over.

"Right the ambulance is on its way, don't worry" he wet over to Eve and wraps his arms around her.

"Don't worry, don't worry; how could you say that." Shane's voice was getting louder. "Michael tonight wasn't meant to happen this way,who did this to her." He motioned his head to Claire still lying in his arms "Who"

Eve spoke for the first time "I think it was Monica."

Michael turned to her. "Why would u say that."

Eve gulped they both knew she'd said something she wasn't supposed to say "Um…Well…Um Claire well she the other day she said something. She made me promise not to say anything." She was blabbering so she could stole the time it worked because just then they heard sirens from an ambulance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They took Claire to hospital and checked her over the doctor came over to Shane, Eve and Michael and told them to follow him to Claire's room.

She was sitting up in the bed when they walked in her face broke into a smile that lit up the whole room, Shane thought she was glowing ever after what had happened about 5 hours ago.

"Claire." He said as he ran to her bed side and gave her a passionate kiss. The doctor cleared his throat "Miss Danvers, Mr Collins I have some news but I think I should tell u alone." Nodding his head towards Eve and Michael.

"No it's ok say what u need to say they're basically family." Claire said and as she said it Eve's and Michaels face lit up.

"Well I'll start with your injuries you have lost a little blood and broken 2 ribs on your left side you have cuts and bruises every where and …well I don't know how to say this well." Claire nodded her head telling him to carry on "Well … your Pregnant."

Well what do you think do you like or not review please tell me if you have any ideas. Thanks if you review.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	3. Glowing

Shpov

Claire's mouth dropped open with a popping sound.

Eve's face lit up at the thought of having a baby around the house.

Michael, well Michael looked dumbfounded. But, that's when I realised all eyes were on me.

Oh!

Well lets think I was going to ask her to marry me and then, I thought kids would come after, maybe, a year. But then again I would love to be someone's remodel, a person to be looked up too. I would be a dad, much better than the one I call my own.

And Claire, Claire would be an amazing mom she cares so much about things and for people she doesn't even know.

Without thinking my face lit up with the most biggest smile I had ever had, it stretched from one ear to the other.

I think Claire was hesitant but so soon she had a smile on her face that would mirror mine.

"Wow" Eve screams which startles everybody. " I'm going to be an aunty. Aunty Eve someone's going to call me aunty Eve." She rambles on and on about being aunty Eve, and I really wasn't talking until "and to think you were going to as…"Michael slams a hand across her mouth, her eye's widen as she goes over what she just said and what she was about to say.

I look at her with my eyes widened as well. I pray, that hopefully Claire didn't catch any of that. I turn to her.

WRONG.

Her eyebrows are scrunched up in confusing. " What were you about to say Eve?"

"Em. Nothing. Nothing at all." Tries to amend what she was just saying. But it wasn't working.

"Eve." Claire say's.

"Yeah." Claire raises an eyebrow. " Em, well."

I shoot her a glare that means if I were speaking I'd be saying ' say something and I will hunt you down and kill you.' " Nothing you'll probably found out soon anyway. PREGNANT" she practically screams, we all know she's trying to change the subject. "What are we going to do with a baby around the house? We'll have to baby prove the placer and a baby shower, I can't wait for that. And we'll have to get furniture."

It was hard to catch what she was saying, since she was talk nearly as fast as a vampire. "Oh, how long do we have how far along are you."

We all look at the doctor for answers. He has a really confused look on his face. He's probably, was trying to understand what Eve was saying.

" I would probably say about a month, its hard to say with blood tests, but right now you really need to stay in bed and not stress your self out because, since you have had this accident it is easier to have a miscarriage. But I think you are very lucky you haven't already. Oh and before I forget Amelie wishes to speak to you about who did this."

I felt Claire flinch bringing me back to my earlier question. Who…

We all looked at her. While she stared t the blank wall in front of her. She was pushing her back into the pillow like she's trying to hide herself from our stares.

" Em… well I would not like to say right now, maybe later because I'm really tired right now." She says it as she forces a yawn me, Eve and Michael know she lying, but the doctor doesn't. so he believes her.

" Ok Miss Danvers we will let you rest and tomorrow we'll do some more tests and do some talking" he said it in his doctor voice. " Eve, Shane and Michael it's time for you to leave visiting hours are over, well lets say 45 minutes ago visiting hours." As I got up I looked into her eyes and could tell something was up.


	4. what to do

Hiya sorry haven't update in a while. I've just been busy. This chap is going to be in Eve's and Claire's pov.

Everybody's ages

**Claire-19**

**Shane-20**

**Michael-21 by a month**

**Eve-20**

**Enjoy!**

CpovWhat was I going to tell them? I'm so scared myself I, don't want to put them in danger to. They both said if I did say something they would hunt, down my loved ones and me. But since they already know who my family is it won't be much of a hunt. _He,_ hit, cut me with a knife and burnt me, just because I saw something I wasn't meant.Just thinking about it brought me, near to hysterics. But since I'm worrying too much it would be bad for the baby.OMG what am I going to do?Epov Meanwhile at the Glass House

We had got back from the hospital after seeing Claire I didn't like seeing her that way, because, after every thing that has happened she has not only, became my best friend, but a sister, to me.

I feel sorry for Shane though, having to see the love of his life like that and to think, tonight was the night he was meant to propose. He had everything planned as well. And seeing him holding her like his life depended while she lay crumpled on the floor, was to me, sickening.

But at least some thing good has come of this we've found out that there's going to be a baby in the house. I'm so happy for both of them it's such a big surprise.

"Shane we need to talk about how you got Claire pregnant, after that talk we had." Michael said all to seriously.

Oh shit.

This is going to be along night.


	5. the conversation

Previously

"Shane we need to talk about how you got Claire pregnant, after that talk we had."

Oh shit.

This is going to be along night.

Epov

"Um what" Shane was stuttering, Shane stuttering, his mouth is hanging open, making him look like a goldfish, haha I wish I had a camera.

Oh wait my phone has one.

Spov

What the hell is he being serious? I could feel my mouth hanging open and I probably look like an idiot, but I don't care, this dude cant be talking seriously.

'Flash' what the fuck was that.

I turned to see Eve crying with laughter on the floor holding her phone in her left hand. Shit.

"Eve give me that phone, now"

"No"

"Give it to me now"

"No, because I have to show Claire you face when I tell her that you have had the talk and you have had it again. But they weren't with your father, its was with your best friend, who I might add is being deadly serious."

" Give it me Eve, oh so help me god I'll…" she cut me off.

"You'll what?"

"That's it!" then I lunged for her, but of cause Michael had to be over protective vampire fucking boyfriend. And tackle me to the ground.

"Calm down now."

"Fine, fine I'm calm but Michael you cant be serious." I said while going to sit on the sofa.

"I am deadly serious, she like my sister and I'm very protective of her, after I told you over and over about how you should NOT, get her pregnant. Because it not just me you have to put up with its her dad." Gulp oh shit I forgot about that " And do you know the responsibility of being a father is like-."

I cut him off " Of course I do, do you know what I thought about when I found out, huh, I thought to myself im going to be a much better dad than mine own was."

To that I think he was gob smacked.

"Now are you done because this conversation is going to get embarrassing."

" Look im sorry about what I said but im not done, yet. Question 1 did you use protection."

Oh fuck lie, lie "yes" **(didn't expect that of goodie shoes Claire)**

" Question 2. Who was on top then you or her"

"Just wait a minute why would I tell you our positions that's just sick, Eve your boyfriends a perv."

"Shane I didn't mean it like that im not a perv i mean who was in charge of getting protection."

Has anyone every had a conversation where you wanted to hang yourself.

Well this is my conversation, me, Shane Collins, has never been so red with embarrassment.

"It was me, now stop with questions it time for me to go to bed."

Eve, who had been sitting in the corner listening intently to are conversation said "Yo, Shane don't get to happy up there without Claire or you'll have to have another conversation with Michael and we know how you would love that."

And on que another round of laughter, came out of her gob.

**I wish I could of made this chap hilarious but im not funny so any ways hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when I will update but hopefully it will be, before Christmas.**

**Thanks **

**Georgia xoxo**


	6. AN

**Hiya**

Sorry to say this but this story is now on hold for a while I will come back to it but I don't know when.

I have been coming up with loads of twilight stories though.

GeorgiaW97  
Xoxo  
-


End file.
